Unlucky: Book One of Experiment 13
by Swiftstorm of Forestclan
Summary: Cathrine Wing was never the luckiest twelve-year-old. Her mother and father work for the school, and they had given her to the School. She, experiment 13, has wings. She is also supposed to be one of the most valuable experiments the School has created, being the only one to survive Project Enhance, but she escapes. Can they get her back? Or is she free forever? OCxOC.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

It was a cold autumn evening. Birds raced through the sky, several landing on the roof of a large white building. The building was in the middle of nowhere, off the map, but there were hundreds of cars parked in the parking areas. Complete with around six floors, the building looked something like a hospital. However, this was no hospital. On the first floor, a group of people (around five) dressed in white lab coats stood around a table covered in clipboards and papers.

"The experiments have been getting better," said a female white-coat.

"Yes, but not good enough," said a male one, holding a stack of papers and carefully examining each one.

"Number 13 seems good enough," said another who was looking at a clipboard. On the clipboard was a picture of a 12 year old girl. She was in a short white dress. Bruises covered her body and wings sprouted from her back. Her hair was a red-gold color and her 10-foot wings were both golden-brown. She also had yellow-hazel eyes. Her expression was a look of pain, confusion, and hate.

"You always liked her, Dr. Allakaina," said the first female, who had made her way to stand beside of the man.

"Yes, but it says here that 13 is becoming very intelligent. She has passed every tests. She even beat an Eraser! 13 is said to be very special, but she is unlucky. Her brother was killed by an Eraser, and her parents are workers here. She was _given _to us at age two," Dr. Allakaina exclaimed. With a slight smile, the female white-coat knelt down beside of the man.

"Shall we begin work on her now? She would be the perfect subject for Project Enhance," she whispered.

"Project Enhance? Every experiment we ever used for that project never survived! The power is too much for them, every time. She would die!" he shouted, clearly angry.

"Who knows? She may be the lucky one," she said and grabbed the clipboard from his grasp.

"I guess we should try. If it does not work, we could just clone her," he said.

"Okay, Jack Allakaina. I guess we're off to Floor 6, Room 19- the "Winged" room," she said and they both walked into an elevator. Dr. Allakaina touched the 6 button and the elevator shot up. Project Enhance was about to truly begin.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Book One: Unlucky

I am Cathrine Wing. I normally like for people to call me Cat, though. To the white-coats controlling my life, however, I am known as Experiment 13, thus they just had to put a tattoo on my upper right arm saying "13". Right now, I was sitting in a dog crate. With a frown, I fidgeted and looked around, the metal bars on the bottom of the crate digging into my flesh that was not covered by a torn white dress-like clothing. I looked to my right and smiled at the only three people I knew truly and who I could trust. Their names were Nightingale (A.K.A Night), Zeb, and Rovi.

Nightingale had long, straight dark-ish brown hair (since the white-coats never let the girls cut our hair, and chopped off most of the boy's), sharp green eyes, and red-brown wings. Her wings were flattened against the back of the cage and not even opened half-way, since the crates were so small. Her white dress only came down to her wrists. I guessed that the white-coats would switch her dress soon. Her lips were blood red and she was skinny, even for a bird-kid. Her skin was very pale, almost white. Even though Cat couldn't hold Nightingale's hand, she thought her skin would be warm and soft. She was about 12. Her tattoo on her right arm said "14".

Zeb was kind of cute, for a boy. His hair was shaggy and a dark shade of red. His eyes were soft and brown, having a kind of warm feeling to them. He had dark red wings that have scarlet flight feathers. His wings were spread out a tiny more than Night's, his scarlet flight feathers on the walls of the crate. Instead of a dress, the boys wore white tank-top-like shirts and white, some what short, shorts. He was somewhat muscular, but he was still a bit skinny. His lips were dark red, the color of his hair. His skin was a normal pale color, maybe a tiny bit lighter. I wished I could see him better, but his crate was beside of Night's (whose was on my right). He was 13 and his tattoo said "15".

Rovi sat beside of Zeb, since they were boys. Rovi was probably the tallest of the four of us. He was more muscular than us too. His hair was short and light color of silver. His eyes were dark blue. He had larger wings, I could tell by the way he had to fold them a lot more than ours. His wings were pure white. His outfit was more torn and had more holes than ours, because of his strange mutations. His lips were also dark red. He was tan, and I guess that the white-coats had done something to his skin to make it that way. He was supposed to be 12 years old, but Night and I have always thought he was 13. His tattoo said "16" on it. The strange thing about Rovi was that, not only was he 2% bird, but he was 10% wolf. He was able to transform into a silver winged wolf with dark blue eyes. In his wolf form, you could see a faint black marking where his "16" mark should be, and it actually looked like he had a tattoo on his fur (I wouldn't be surprised if there was" that was in the shape of "16".

I smiled at Night, who smiled back. Zeb's eyes were slightly opened, and he didn't look like he was paying attention, but he was. Rovi was still asleep, though. Suddenly, I heard a loud crash and we all shot up. A group of five scientists were walking towards my cage row. I folded my wings and shrunk back. Suddenly, they all stopped right in front of my crate.

"Experiment 13, you must come with us," the leader, who I knew as Dr. Allakaina. I noticed something strange. All of the other scientists were the heavily muscled ones, not the normal ones. One of them bent down and unlocked my crate. "Resist and we will have not choice but to harm you," he said in a serious tone. I closed my eyes fearfully and stepped out of the crate, feeling my wings stretch out in the open air. I opened my eyes and saw that the scientists had gathered around me. Dr. Allakaina took my arm and we began to walk out of the giant room filled of crates that I had known all my life.

The main hallway was filled of bright light and white lab coats. I heard screams of pain and terror and saw scientists wheeling carts covered in needles around. I frowned fearfully, but my expression remained calm. Suddenly, we made a sharp turn and into a large operating room. I was forced onto the operating table and strapped down. Dr. Allakaina filled a needle of something I remembered put people to sleep. He injected it into my left arm and I grew tired. Quickly, I had begun to black out, but I could still feel what the scientists were doing. I felt them jabbing me with pointy tools and injecting things into my arms, legs, and even my face. I could feel everything they were doing to me. Pain scorched me and if I wasn't "asleep" then I would scream. Soon, however, I had begun to wake up. I was unchained and grabbed. Then, I was forced back through the hallways and into my crate. The crate door was slammed and locked. I realized that my entire body ached, even my wings. I had heard about this "project". It was something that was never finished, and everyone used in this project died.

"What happened?" asked Night. I was about to black out because there was so much pain. I rolled onto my side uncomfortably and closed my eyes. If we hadn't made a rule about no crying, then I would cry.

"Project Enhance," I managed to say before I blacked out. I could hear them all gasp and Nightingale trying not to cry. I could hear Zeb trying to comfort her and hear Rovi trying to calm them both down. Soon, however, I was fully unconscious and I couldn't hear or do a thing. At least it would get better tomorrow, right?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Book One: Unlucky

I slowly began to wake up that next morning. My gold-red hair covering my eyes. I, trying to ignore the scorching pain coming from... well everywhere, folded my wings onto my sides and I looked to my right. Night was curled up on the floor of her crate, tears staining her face.

"Night," I said in a voice so hoarse I could hardly hear it. "Nightingale, I am okay."

Suddenly, the girl I had known all of my life shot up and looked at me, blinking her eyes several times as if to make sure I was okay.

"Cat, you are okay!" She exclaimed rather loudly. "Oh, I was so worried!"

"I know, but I am safe now. You know me, what doesn't kill me just makes me stronger," I said. Suddenly, I heard a chuckle. Night and I turned our heads to, once again, see Dr. Allakaina walking down the row. He bent down at my cage and looked me in the eyes.

"You got that right, 13. I am taking you with me. I think you might... enjoy this test," he said and unlocked my crate. I closed my eyes again as I stepped out of the crate. I felt lighter than air and maybe even a bit stronger, maybe. I opened my eyes to see Dr. Allakaina watching me curiously. I let him take my arm and we walked out of my crate room.

Instead of walking through the experimental room, he led me into a new hallway. There was only one room in this hallway, and I wouldn't classify it as a room. Dr. Allakaina unlocked a door and I walked into a giant sanctuary. I gasped in surprise at the feeling of real grass beneath my feet. Looking up, I saw glass surrounding the area, made to create a giant dome over the area. The sky was a beautiful blue and I could not stop staring at it (until the sun got in my eyes, at least). I spread my wings a bit wider and jumped into the air, flapping them as hard as I could. However, the only reason I knew anything about flying was because some of the white-coats were nice enough to take us into large rooms and let us glide around. So, I imediantly fell right back to the ground as soon as I was in the air. I let out an angry grunt and flapped my wings harder, taking off. I gasped in shock as I felt myself go higher and higher. Soon, Dr. Allakaina was nothing more than a polly-pocket-sized person. I smiled and flew around and around the big room, smiling even bigger as wind blasted against my face. I was going faster and faster, flying around the dome so many times I lost count. It was certainly fun, and I did like this, but I could not see how this could be a "test". I shrugged my shoulders and whirled around, facing down. Smiling, I folded my wings and arms to my sides as I began a nose-dive. But before I even came 10 feet close to the ground, I felt a sharp pain and I knew I was spinning out of control. A scream rising from my throat, I tried to regain control of myself (flapping my wings, arms, and legs around until they went numb), but it was of no use. Next thing I know, I feel the grass hit me with a might thud and I was knocked out and I knew I had a few broken bones due to that fall. The strange thing was, I actually heard someone familar calling to me as I blacked out, and I think it was Dr. Allakaina.


End file.
